


Unexpected

by HeavyHeartstrings



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Axel's POV, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHeartstrings/pseuds/HeavyHeartstrings
Summary: Axel is trying to cure his hangover with a cup of caffeine, but can't seem to catch a break when a certain toddler takes a liking to his bright red hair.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something with Roxas as a baby, and Axel giving him love and attention.

Axel is standing in a semi-crowded Starbucks, waiting in line to order the most caffeinated drink he can possibly get in a cup. There’s obnoxiously loud Christmas music playing in the coffee shop and it’s not even December yet. The realization makes him frown slightly and then he yawns quietly, covering his mouth. It’s currently 10:08 in the morning, and even though you might call it late morning, Axel considers it to be quite early for himself because he was out partying until about four in the morning. He can practically feel the bags under his eyes, and he’s pretty sure he could fall asleep standing up if he just closed his eyes for a moment and-

_Ow!_

He brings a hand to his hair instinctively, feeling a small hand. He furrows his eyebrows and winces, turning himself awkwardly towards the source of the hair-grabbing. He sees it’s a toddler, holding onto one of his red spikes tightly with a death grip that actually kind of impresses Axel just for a split second. A tall, spiky-haired blond man who Axel can only assume is the toddler’s father, is holding him and staring at his son slightly horrified.

“Roxas!” The man huffs out in embarrassment, trying to pull the infant’s hands from Axel’s hair. He apologizes to Axel, giving him a sheepish expression. Axel tries not to scowl (and rip the toddler’s hand off himself).

The redhead’s gaze catches the man next to them, holding a toddler who looks to be the same age as the one still gripping onto his hair. They’re both staring at the scene with blank looks on their faces, until the man purses his lips tightly, trying to suppress a grin.

“Squall, he’s _not letting go_.” The blond says anxiously, glancing next to him quickly and then double taking when he sees the small smirk settled on his husband’s face.

“I think he likes him.” The man who Axel now knows as Squall, remarks quietly. Axel stares at the brunet with the most unimpressed look he can muster, while the older blond gives him a half-hearted glare. He’s probably trying to hold back a smirk too, which is enough to make Axel act.

He practically pries the kid’s hand from his locks, unable to hide the scowl from his face as he turns around fully to glare at the man and his hair-pulling asshole of a kid. He’s met with a pair of the brightest blue eyes he’s ever seen in his life, accompanied by short, spiky blond hair and chubby cheeks. Axel stares at the kid, feeling his expression soften for a moment. Dammit, why did this kid have to be so cute? And why is he suddenly not so annoyed even though he’s rubbing at his now-sore spot on his head?

That thought stays in his mind until the toddler’s expression starts to fall and he begins fussing, whining and reaching out towards Axel. That’s when the redhead holds a hand out in front of him, turning his face to the side slightly. No, no, no. A really cute toddler (probably the cutest he’s ever seen if he’s honest) pulling his hair is one thing. But expecting to be held? Not a chance. Axel doesn’t even know how to hold kids. What if he drops the little alien?

Roxas starts crying loudly, catching the attention of others in the coffee shop. Axel grits his teeth and stares at the infant’s father with an expression that is both confused and angry. The man shakes his head, rambling that he’s not sure why Roxas is doing this and he’s never done it before. Axel rubs his hands along his forehead, his hangover in full force. This, plus with the stupid Christmas music, a crying child and his panicked father leave him in an overwhelmed state.

“Alright, alright!” He calls out, not thinking and reaching his arms out under the toddler’s arms to scoop him up from his father. He pulls Roxas to his chest and blinks when the boy’s crying stops immediately, and he stares at Axel silently. The redhead glances at the child apprehensively, unsure if he’s going to go off again any second like a time bomb. But the blue-eyed baby doesn’t make a sound, and then reaches his small hands towards Axel’s hair again, holding it gentler this time.

“You like my hair, huh?” The redhead murmurs.

The kid is inches away from Axel’s face and he feels his resolve crackling as he stares at this stupidly cute child. He’s still scowling slightly, but then Roxas goes and gives him a bright smile, his eyes lighting up and mouth opening in excitement. Axel’s eyes widen, and a blush comes to his face. He narrows his eyes, looking to the side in embarrassment and walks forward in line with Roxas in his arms.

“Damn this kid is cute.” He whispers, glancing down at Roxas again. The toddler is babbling at him, his azure eyes sparkling with joy. Axel feels like his heart is melting into his chest, smiling slightly back at the baby. He spares a quick glance to the couple, seeing the blond has a hand pressed to his mouth to try and stifle his laughter. Squall stares at Axel and his son with an amused expression shaking his head.

“You should know, he was serious when he said Roxas never does this.” The brunet says.

Axel quirks an eyebrow, looking at the nodding blond. “Well, doesn’t that make a guy feel special?” He asks, looking down at Roxas and raising his eyebrows. The baby lets out a happy noise raising his hands excitedly. Axel chuckles lowly, biting his lip.

“You have to let us pay for your drink, we’re so sorry.” The blond says, still smiling slightly.

Axel shakes his head. “Ah, don’t worry about it. When you’re this cute you get away with this kinda stuff, right Roxas?” He teases at the toddler. Roxas claps once, smiling. Both parents laugh lightly.

“Well you know Roxas now. I’m Cloud, and that’s Squall and Sora.” Cloud says, introducing themselves formally.

“Axel.” The redhead responds, nodding at them since his hands are full of a bundle of sunshine. They nod back and Axel turns back to move forwards in the line again. He’s the next one in line now, and Axel looks back to Cloud, then down at Roxas.

“Okay Roxas, I gotta go order, so back to dad now.” He says gently, beginning to pull the toddler from his chest. Roxas quickly realizes what’s going on and he starts whining in protest, reaching back towards Axel. The redhead has to resist the cuteness and turn back around to walk towards the front counter, but is halted when Roxas let’s out an absolute _shriek_ of protest. Axel has to cover his ears otherwise his brain might split in two, and he immediately turns back, walking towards Cloud and grabbing Roxas from him again.

Squall is actually looking more ashamed than amused now, holding his free hand to his face and Cloud smiles sheepishly at Axel, bringing the offer up of buying his drink again.

Axel glances to the side, looking at the line of other customers behind them and flicks his eyes back to Roxas.

“Yea, okay. I was planning on hanging out here for a bit anyway.” He lies. In reality, he was planning on sucking back the coffee and going to study for an upcoming exam. But it seems like his day is going to go slightly different than originally planned.

(

After the drinks are all paid for, they sit at a table together and Roxas sits with Axel (of course). The redhead balances the toddler on his lap, holding his middle as he bounces the baby slightly and grins when the blond lets out playful laughter.

Axel’s never seen anything more adorable in his life.

)


End file.
